Scream And I'll Stab You
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: "What's your favorite scary movie?" a line that made people afraid to answer the phone. Now it's their turn.Murders have been happening, will the boys become victims or stop the The ghost face killer once and for all? in his movie trivia no one is safe.


**I'm back hoes! before I start I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my first fic on here ever thank you soo much! So why "Scream"? I just saw the fourth one and loved it you have to see it. I also saw "Rio" soo freaking awesome! movie hopping on Easter's day? yes please! this is an AU and most likely a three to four pages long kinda story. And a mash of all four movies. I kinda fucked around with the characters, I made Katie a teenager now and the guys more like in their early twenties. It's a Kames and slight Cargan. I love how "Wes Craven" cut out all cliche's from the "Scream" series, not your usual sex, drugs, kills type of movie. I have two more smut fics that I am working on and I'll probably post one of them tomorrow so keep a look out for that. Anyway I hope you like this if not oh well. Review if ya want if not still review in your mind I can read them I am not of this planet...**

* * *

><p><em>Minnesota middle of the summer 2007.<em>

A woman with auburn colored hair sits at a large leather couch legs curled comfortably at her side with a throw blanket over them while she holds a book in her hands, eyes concentrated as she reads. She smiles every time she reads something to her liking. It's silent a comfortable silence very rare in the Knight household. Usually three other people walk around in here creating as much noise as possible.

But her husband son and daughter are at a movie tonight. She decided to stay back and take advantage of the fact that she would have the house to her self and she could catch up on her reading. Not that she doesn't love them, it's just that she needs alone time to herself too, and since she has kids and a husband that hardly ever happens. But no worries tonight, just she her book and a silent home, peace for a moment she thinks.

In the middle of her book she pauses when the home phone rings. Marking the page she left off in, she stands up blanket hanging to her arm as she walks towards a table placed by the hallway that leads into the kitchen. She picks it up clicking the speak button.

" Hello?," her voice is friendly and inviting. There is sound of people talking in the background followed by a giggle that she recognizes anywhere.

" Hey mom is it okay if dad takes me and Katie to get some pizza?," a teenage boys speaks. Clearly knowing just who it is she smiles shaking her head.

" Sure honey, how was the movie?,".

" Lame, it was so cliché and expected dad practically yelled at the horrible actress to not walk into the dark room!," he imitates laughing afterwards at the typical horror movie cliché . She laughs as well knowing just how movie critical her little family is.

" Well what do you expect from those types of movie?,".

" Ya I know, but dad says we'll be home in a while,".

" Okay sweetie have fun and bring me back a slice,".

" Sure later mom," the phone call ends. She puts the phone back on it's dock before walking into the kitchen. Searching through the fridge for a little snack, cheesecake to be particular her secret indulgence. She takes the plastic lid off walking to the island in the middle of the fairly large kitchen and taking a seat at one of the stools. Cutting into her favorite food of all time she lifts the spoon to her mouth making a face of satisfaction when the cake finally enters. Heaven in her mouth.

Cutting into another piece she stops when the phone rings again, getting up lightly to reach behind her for the kitchen phone. The house is a little big so they have various phones laying around.

" Hello?," she speaks mouth half full of the cake.

" Hello… silence, it's a mans voice and it hardly holds any emotion.

" Yes may I help you?," ever so friendly she replies.

" Who is this?," asks the anonymous caller, making her question for a bit.

" Where you trying to reach someone in particular?," she's back at the counter, finger digging into the cheesecake and coming back up to place the bit into her mouth.

No answer.

" I think you may have the wrong number," she suggests.

" Do I?,".

" It happens no need to fret over it, have a good night," she clicks the end call button, shaking her head and going back to more important matters such as the cheesecake screaming her name… After she's done, she's at the sink washing dishes while humming to herself. Looking out the small window in front of her she smiles looking up at the night star filled sky. Something that she finds herself doing quite often. Drying off the last plate she puts it in the cupboards with the rest hand about to close the small door when the phone rings again.

She grabs it from the counter.

" Hello,".

" I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number," it's the same voice as last time.

" Oh okay so why'd you dial it again?," she asks confused, hands rubbing off on her sides.

" I wanted to apologize,".

" It's okay really like I said it happens, well if you don't need anything else have a good night," her thumb is about to end the call when the man speaks up again.

" Wait a minute why are you going to hang up?," he sounds sort of panicked.

" Because it's late…she trails off waiting for a reply.

" I want to talk for a second," the voice has turned into somewhat husky. She rolls her eyes knowing all too well what this person is up to.

" Okay talk," she leads on curious to see how his skills are.

" What are you doing?,".

Sigh, " I'm sorry but if there really is nothing else then I am going to hang up, good night," she clicks cutting off the protesting voice obviously not so well in that area. She rubs her temples shaking her head before making way upstairs…

She washes her face at the sink in her bedrooms bathroom, hair pulled back in a pony tail and in comfortable looking clothing. She pats her face dry after cleansing it something she does every night to prevent wrinkles or any other types of blemishes. She sits at the computer scrolling through recipes and the latest scum cleaner along with various things to do around the house. Smiling at the picture of her family she's set as her background she get's up begging to leave the room when once again the phone rings.

Groaning she grabs the phone waiting a few more rings before answering again.

" Yes?," slight annoyance in her tone is present.

" Why don't you want to talk to me?," it's the strangers voice again.

" Because I don't know who you are," she states making way downstairs again. The man chuckles.

" Well how about you tell me your name and then I'll tell you mine," he offers.

" Tell me yours," she decides to play along again.

" But I asked you first,".

" But you called me first," she reminds making said voice laugh.

" But seriously why don't you want to tell me?,".

She sighs growing irritated. " Why do you want to know it?,".

The voice is silent except for the breathing,…" Because I want to know who I'm looking at,"… the voice has changed to a much darker tone that sends chills down her spine. Her eyes widen gasping softly she clutches the phone tighter.

" What did you say?," she walks to the front door to make sure it's locked. As she walks down the hallway clicking all the other doors locked the voice laughs before beginning.

" Because I want to know who I'm talking to,".

" That's not what you just said," she's at the back door looking through the small window on the door before walking out and heading towards the kitchen. Holding the phone she walks to living room and then to the windows.

" Oh then what did I say?,".

" Look what do you want?," she asks, turning the locks on each window.

" I want to see you," he says, she rolls her eyes again but still has that hint of worry in her eyes.

" But you don't know me,".

" Yes I do, you're quite beautiful…Kathryn Knight…

She freezes in the middle of the living room phone pressed to her ear, the breathing continues and she hangs up when he starts to speak again. Now she's shaken, it's one thing to receive a few stalking calls but it's another when the stalker actually admits he's stalking you. Still holding onto the phone she walks over to the window looking out and hoping that her husband arrives soon. She lets the curtain fall back into place. She walks into the kitchen again placing the phone on the counter but it rings again. She just stares at it fingers hovering a few centimeters from it, contemplating on what to do for a second. Knowing that if she doesn't give them any mind they'll just keep calling back.

She picks it up clicking it on and bringing it up to her ear again.

" Yes?," she shows no fear in her voice, but she has to, to let the caller know he's not scaring her.

" I told you not to hang up on me,".

" What do you want?," more sternly she asks.

" To talk to you I thought you knew that already,".

She walks to the glass sliding door switching the outside light on, it's dark except for the light as it lights the backyard but other then that all seems normal.

" Look if you're just looking to play a prank do it somewhere else, because it's not working,".

" Why you getting scared?," the man teases. She sighs.

" More like sleepy, bored that clear it up for you a bit?," she's being sarcastic.

" Well how about some excitement?," he flirts.

" No thank you I am married," she hangs up having enough of the little charade. She hangs the phone up, and walks out of the kitchen back into the living room. Confident that they won't be bothering anymore and just as she's about to sit to continue her planned out evening the phone goes off again. Cursing silently under her breath she walks to the hallway phone.

" Look I'm not playin-

" Hi! Mrs. Knight it's me Carlos is Kendall home?," it's the bubbly Latino on the phone. She thanks god she was able to stop herself before completely cursing at the caller. Knowing how sensitive the boy is he'll most likely cry.

" Carlos?,".

" Yes it's me you know me right? Carlos Garcia… it's me your sons friend?…

" Carlos oh sweetheart yes I know who you are I've just been receiving some strange phon- No honey Kendall's not home right now,".

" Oh okay well I'll call another time then…good night Kendall's mom,".

" Yeah goodnight Carlos," the phone line goes dead. She sighs putting the phone back. It was just sweet Carlos, Kendall's friend. She smiles shaking her head at the thought begging to move back to the living room the phone rings again. She grabs it again maybe Carlos wanted to leave a message. Poor boy always forgetting something. Or coming up with something new.

" Yes Carlo-

" You miss me?," the same voice as before. She groans.

" No, look enough is enough stop calling or I'll report you to the police," she threatens that doesn't phase the man instead he laughs.

" They'd never make it in time,".

She moves to the front door putting her face flush against it, eye looking through the peephole. But it's empty so she relaxes a bit. Moving away she turns ready to walk upstairs.

" Well my husband will be home any minute I'm sure he could take care of you just fine,".

Chuckle, " Your husband, you mean the one that left the basement door unlocked…

Her jaw drops as total fear storms over her face. She hangs up the phone, throwing it down to the side table, and jogs up the stairs straight to her room. She locks the door as soon as she's inside, breathing heavily she begins to turn around. Phone rings. She leaps out of her skin with a yelp, with a shaky hand she grabs the phone on the night stand beside the large bed. Letting it ring for a few seconds she finally brings it to her ear with trembling hands saying nothing but listening and waiting…

A long silence. And then, " Listen you little bitch if you hang up again I'll gut you like a fish understand?,"  
>he's dead serious and there is pure malice in his threat. She gasps in fear but hangs up again. Fuck this it's time for the police. She dials with trembling fingers and shaky breathing.<p>

" 911 what is your emergency," says the operator.

" Yes! I've been receiving phone calls from someone and he knows what I'm doing!,".

" Okay mam we'll send someone right over, could you tell me what he's been saying to you?,".

" He's called so many times wanting to talk but then he threatened me and he said he knows the basement door is unlocked…

" Okay, where are you right now?," she asks.

" I'm in my room locked in my room," she says breathlessly.

" Miss can you move to a window or anywhere you have a view of outside and tell me what you see,".

She nods her head and walks over to the window across from where she's standing. Passing the closet she pulls the curtains aside. A view of the house across the street her front yard and other houses.

" Um just houses and darkness and, a uh My husband! I see his car coming down the street!," she exclaims and begins smacking the window as two lit head lights get closer in the distance. The operator advices her to stay where she is until he comes but her fear and excitement get the better of her and she leaps-

The closet doors bust open with someone dressed in all black, she turns around and yells startled. The intruder stabs her in the shoulder and begins to toy with it to cause her more pain. She yells when he pulls the weapon out only to swing it forward again. On instinct her hand flies up to block but it causes it to stab swiftly through her palm. She yells in pain knees bucking as she sees her bleeding hand and the large gash. He kicks her in the stomach hard causing her to fly backwards onto a dresser a lamp falling off and shattering. She yelps when he grabs her by the shirt and brings her forward onto the vanity dresser making all her make up and other various things fall.

In pain she yells out for help. Bringing the bloody blade down he tries to get her arm but she falls to the ground just in time making him stab the wood instead. As he tries to pull the knife out she runs to the door, hand on knob just about to escape but that only gets her a knife to the back. She's panting and yelling gripping onto the knob for dear life before he takes hers. The killer pulls her back with knife still impaled to her. He removes it and throws her onto the bed violently making it creak at the force.

Her wounded body bounces. She grits her teeth when the knife impales her beneath the belly button. She's weak and can hardly move anymore. The knife comes out then back in, the blood splatters all over the walls when he pulls the knife out and as he stabs her over and over without each time harder and without any sign of stopping soon. She begins to cough up and choke on her blood, tears falling endlessly at the thought of this is it, she wont see her family grow anymore. The bed now has a pool of warm crimson colored blood beneath her. White pillows, bed comforter and walls painted red.

She can't scream out anymore the pain is too much, her heart is slowly dying out. One final act of brutality he slashes her throat. A line goes across her neck opening up and immediately streaming blood… He watches her lifeless body laying on the drenched bed for a few seconds before bolting out…

Police sirens play loudly in the silent neighborhood. There are reporters and police officers swarming the crime scene along with the gathered crowed. Yellow tape goes around the house to prevent trespassers. The lights of the ambulance and the cop cruisers light the dark…

" MOM!," Kendall sobs out, body trembling with fear. He extends his arms out as if to grab her. As her lifeless body is wheeled out on a gurney covered by a white blood stained sheet. Kendall's father holds him back struggling to control the boy as his own tears stream down his eyes his heart breaking when Kendall begins to push away from his hold sobbing for his mom over and over and over again. Watching his wife being put into an ambulance is the last thing he wants but his world falls apart completely when Katie cries in between them screams so loud and ear piercing watching as the men close the doors and drive off their last and final memory of her…

**~*Stay golden Fiction ponies!*~**


End file.
